


Vid: Stop the World (I Wanna Get Off With You)

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Well, I know that getting you alone isn't easy to doWith the exception of you, I dislike everyone in the room- Stop the World I Wanna Get Off With You, by Arctic Monkeys





	Vid: Stop the World (I Wanna Get Off With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a pre-Valentine's Day gift. The music is upbeat, but the feels wouldn't be denied. :)

**Music** : Stop the World I Wanna Get Off With You, by Arctic Monkeys (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PyoxMSEHYI))

  
**Download** [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/sh_stoptheworld.zip) (245mb, .mp4 + .srt)

 **Voiceovers** :  
Clary: What's the unlock rune again?

Jace: Open Sesame.

C: This whole parabatai thing seems oddly intimate.

J: I'm always gonna be here for you.

J: Bring it.

J: All that matters is you're back.

Alec: I can't live without him.

J: I thought you'd never ask.

**Author's Note:**

> No crackling in the audio (I think), omg, that makes me so happy!


End file.
